Carter Song
Carter Song is a 16-year-old immortal fairy who lives in the Gravity Falls Forest. She is a member of the Royal Order of Holy Mackerel, and she is an employee at the Gravity Falls Bookstore. She currently attends Gravity Falls High School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Carter Joanne Katherine Song was born on March 31, 1990, to Anna Ray-Song and Charles Song, both fairies living in the Epping Forest in London, England. Many fairy families lived in the forest, and there were thousands of fairies living in the community. Carter was the only child that her parents had, and they both cared about her very much. Carter was born in modern times, compared to some fairies that have lived for centuries. She was one of the youngest fairies in the forest that she lived in, and she was more fascinated with humans than the other fairies were. She was proud of her fascination because it was something that was frowned upon by fairies, which made her even more fascinated. Carter was often scolded for venturing to see and observe humans when they came to the forest, because she was very interested in them and their ways of life. She was constantly daydreaming about them, which she often got into trouble for, but she didn't really care. When Carter was 15, she got her powers, like most fairies do. She loved her powers, and she loved her life. She didn't have many friends in the community that she lived in, and she was usually seen as the odd one, or the loner. One month after she got her powers, her mother became extremely sick, and she was about to die. Carter couldn't lose her mother, so she decided to find a way to save her. Carter flew to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she heard that Dream Demons may be able to help. She met Bill Cipher, who agreed to help her mother, but only if Carter gave half of her powers up to save her mother. Doing this, it gave her mother an equal chance to save her or kill her, but Carter agreed, and she became half-human, and half-fairy. Carter went back to her home in the Epping Forest, but found out that her mother was dead. Carter was shunned by her family for doing something very stupid, and they were disgusted by the fact that she had become a half-human, half-fairy mutant. Everyone told her to go and live with the humans, because she was now one of them. She ran away, and she went back to Gravity Falls, where she figured that she could live in the Gravity Falls Forest. She currently lives there, and she currently attends Gravity Falls High School as a junior. She currently is an employee at the Gravity Falls Bookstore, along with her good friends Carrie Noell and Matthew Lawrence. Early Life Carter grew up being very bubbly, sweet, and curious. Her curiosity often got her into trouble, but she never cared whenever she got into trouble. She could sometimes be very bossy, and she sometimes had a temper. Others descibed her as a control freak, and this wasn't something that she was very proud of. She always liked to be organized, and she never liked it when things weren't going her way. She never gave up on anything, and she was very determined to reach her goals. She is flirty, but she can sometimes be stubborn and difficult. She loved her parents very much, and she was friends with all of the fairies that she lived with. Carter was the only one in the forest that was interested in humans, and she loved learning more about them, even though she wasn't allowed to. Her curiosity was always telling her to learn more about humans, because she was very interested in their lifestyle and culture. Carter got her powers when she was 15, and she loved her powers. She found them fascinating, and she learned how to use them properly and for good. However, one month later, Carter's mother, Anna, became extremely sick, and she was going to die. Carter couldn't lose her mother, so she decided to find a way to save her. She heard other fairies talking about Dream Demons in Gravity Falls, Oregon, so she flew there immediately. There, she met Bill Cipher, who made a deal with her. He said that if she gave up half of her powers, he could use them to save her mother, but doing so, it gave an equal chance that Anna would die or live. Carter agreed, because she figured that it was her best chance, and she became half-human and half-fairy. Carter returned to her home in the Epping Forest, where she found out that her mother was dead. Carter was heartbroken, and when everyone found out what she did and what she had become, they shunned her, because they figured that she only made the deal to become human. Carter ran away, and she returned to Gravity Falls, where she decided that she could live. She decided to attend Gravity Falls High School, so she would be able to fit in with the humans. She learned a lot about humans and modern technology, which she is interested in. She currently resides in the Gravity Falls Forest as a fairy inside of a miniature house, which she built herself and placed inside of a hollow tree. She doesn't want to know any of the other fairies in the Gravity Falls Forest, because she is terrified that she will be shunned again, and she will have to leave. Appearance Carter has brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is pale, and she is very pretty. She is very short, being 5'2", which is something that she has been teased for. When she is a fairy, she has light blue wings on her back. Alliances *Carrie Noell (good friend) *Sophie Grey (good friend) *Avril Lawrence *Matthew Lawrence (good friend) *Dominic Cullen (good friend) Enemies *Bill Cipher Likes *Being a fairy *Flying *Humans *Modern technology *The Gravity Falls Forest *Her home *Reading *Writing *Learning new things *Having fun Dislikes *Being bossy *Bill Cipher *Thinking about her mother *Being outcast *Her old home *Being judged *Rude people Powers/Abilities *Carter is half-fairy and half-human. *Carter can be a fairy or a human. *Carter can shrink to the size of a normal fairy. *Carter can be very bossy. *Carter can be stubborn. *Carter has a very bubbly personality. *Carter is very up-to-date with modern technology. *Carter has been described to be a control freak. *Carter is very organized. *Carter is very intelligent. *Carter is very wise. *Carter loves reading. Parents Nicola-Sian1-240x300.jpg|Carter's deceased mother, Anna Ray-Song MV5BMTkxNjc3MjU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTI0MDMzMQ@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Charles Song, Carter's father Gallery Carter's Wings.png|Carter's wings jenna-louise-coleman-and-hobbs-elm-dress-gallery.png clara tardis.png jenna_louise_coleman_png__render__by_thisisdahlia-d636p0d.png tumblr_mlogjrnX4t1rsoxtao1_500.jpg Oswin_05.png Clara-Oswald-clara-oswald-34278316-237-389.jpg large.png Clara.jpeg RncF2n1.jpg 3-facebook.jpg Tumblr_mmj9opQklE1so92slo1_500.jpg Original-3.jpg 936full-jenna--louise-coleman.jpg Tumblr_mucxesRFP71skf8exo1_250.gif Claratotd.jpg Tumblr_mmqbbeDnuG1qa3x03o1_500.jpg Article-2323434-19BE475B000005DC-200_964x1464.jpg Tumblr_m6hoco78kz1qb10wmo1_500.png Jennalouisecoleman5.jpg gif-2 Tumblr_inline_ml1alxH6gO1rf2nk8.gif Tumblr_static_tumblr_mkaeo8utxm1qf34f6o1_250.png gif-1 Tumblr_mnuriokS7U1qb27jeo7_r1_250.gif Carter Song. Tumblr_mxirolpIOM1qkgv9zo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9p1bpRKTj1qcljxso3_250-1.gif Tumblr_m9p1bpRKTj1qcljxso5_250.gif clara.jpg 0-1.jpg img-thing.jpeg 200_s-2.gif wOw601n.jpg Clara-Oswin-Oswald-doctor-who-series-7-33171077-245-200.gif tumblr_static_oswin_oswald__2_.gif tumblr_mkhlvrGPqN1qfofhwo2_500.gif all-saints-axelle-denim-jacket-gallery.jpg clara-oswin-and-sparkle-and-fade-animal-curved-hem-blouse-gallery.jpg sparkle-and-fade-loose-fit-playsuit-gallery.jpg tumblr_mpok3tWWX71r1hha4o1_250.gif tumblr_mkusygaBuY1s0fchvo1_500.gif 0.jpg claras-blue-leaf-print-dress.jpg doctor-who-series-7b_final_4198148_4198138.jpg tumblr_ml7oygRX2H1r27025o2_250.gif doctor-who-journey-to-the-centre-of-the-tardis-03.jpg claratardis_zpsb6d9a8ed.gif Clara-clara-oswald-34202422-930-1600.jpg 250px-Clara_Oswald.jpeg maxresdefault.jpg clara-and-the-tardis.jpg 200_s-1.gif clara-dalek.jpg 200_s.gif Clara-in-Journey-to-the-Centre-of-the-Tardis-clara-oswald-35581817-1920-1080.jpg tumblr_m5j5sszPY31qzhl6vo1_1280.jpg Clara-Oswald-doctor-who-series-7-33144696-500-250.gif Carter.jpg Jenna-Louise-Coleman-doctor-who-for-whovians-34684316-245-138.gif tumblr_mns7ovHw3M1qayshho1_250_zps779df8c1.gif tumblr_mllvjubKyj1qd7fc3o3_250.gif cl.png tumblr_mlxjhu7G3g1sn05sno1_250.gif tumblr_mhs8cf8crr1rq2jsdo1_500.gif 2427675-doctor-who-series-7_FULL.jpg p0174pyc.jpg tumblr_static_wonder_2.gif wallpaper_4_16x9.jpg tumblr_mky6vb4yn61qmbt8eo4_250.gif tumblr_ml066rNAWZ1s4igxno3_500.gif tumblr_static_-the-bells-of-st-john-clara-oswald-34107504-500-250.gif 4043905-low-doctor-who-series-7b.jpg p01705ny.jpg Clara-Oswin-Oswald-clara-oswald-34512048-1440-900.jpg clara-oswin-gallery.jpg clara-oswald-profile.png EkoURKb.jpg 3923659-low_res-doctor-who-series-7b.jpg Clara_oswald_TBOSJ.jpg 72newwho010big.jpg tumblr_static_a8d1ab487a4e0f83d062118ff9dfa14a.jpeg Clara_as_Montague.jpg Clara_Oswald_The_Day_of_The_Doctor.jpg jenna-louise-coleman-at-itv-studios-after-appearing-on-the-daybreak-show-in-london_3.jpg Jenna-Louise-Coleman-natalie_singer-33815273-485-611.jpg tumblr_mhaq79fUlC1rh4p0mo3_250.gif tumblr_mb5lxqkzKF1rx54tto1_500_thumb.jpg Jenna-Louise-Coleman-doctor-who-33981132-489-608.jpg 45_jenna_louise_coleman.jpg 2985db3ac1146f2d520c211d76c1c31f.jpg 600full-jenna-coleman.jpg.png tumblr_mx2nmcP8I41s9dbo4o1_500.png jenna-louise-coleman-001.jpg article-1346573927465-14cbf3c2000005dc-518116_636x415.jpg Jenna-Louise-Coleman-doctor-who-series-7-pa.jpg Jenna-Louise Coleman pic1.JPG DW50-05.jpg 936full-jenna-coleman.jpg jenna-louise-coleman-610x457.jpg jenna-louise-coleman-02.jpg Jenna-Louise-Coleman-j-lou-coleman-34794573-245-300.gif Jenna-Louise-Coleman-clara-oswald-34720324-245-200.gif oswin-in-a-hammock-jenna-louise-coleman-clara-doctor-who.jpg tumblr_n0abp2JWWp1qbf109o1_500.png Red-dress-005.jpg Jenna-Coleman-008.jpg Jenna-Coleman-McQ-by-Alexander-McQueen-002.jpg 1364753006-jennalouise-copie-2.png tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo2_250.gif tumblr_mflybkcgQc1qdewcyo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkuowzJaVp1qgd8m1o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mkuowzJaVp1qgd8m1o2_250.gif tumblr_mflwl3YjPo1ron04jo2_250.gif tumblr_mflwl3YjPo1ron04jo3_250.gif tumblr_ml0tda59DJ1qbkhxdo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_ml0n4xbR8o1qbkhxdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo9_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo7_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo4_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo8_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo2_250-1.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo1_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo5_250.gif tumblr_mkunlpgzUg1qzg2sjo3_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo8_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo7_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo4_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo2_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo9_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo3_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo5_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo6_250.gif tumblr_mye5bce7Vx1qim42vo1_250.gif tumblr_mkhznfDWvF1rzhlvho1_250.gif tumblr_mjz964FslG1r4sg4ao1_r3_250.gif tumblr_mjz964FslG1r4sg4ao2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mjz964FslG1r4sg4ao3_r4_250.gif tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio4_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio3_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio1_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio9_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio10_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio2_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio8_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio7_r1_250.png tumblr_myunisJ98l1syx0cio5_r1_250.png tumblr_mkhvdpc92t1r08p0ho1_500.gif tumblr_static_tumblr_mhqkvem0ll1qb27jeo1_500.png Awkwardacity.302529.jpg Category:Female Category:Sixteen Category:Immortal Category:Fairies Category:British Category:Gravity Falls High School Student Category:Miramc22 Category:Resident Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:Teenagers Category:Royal Order of Holy Mackerel Member